A Lifetime of Insanity
by Apocalypse Survivor
Summary: A story featuring me and some of my best friends and authors having a war of insane proportions.


**Disclaimer: I own next to nothing that will be seen in the following madness. Also, any of the topics, items or people mentioned in this story that I make fun of were not put there to offend readers. This is simply me venting some of my raging insanity in a way that will hopefully make you laugh. Many of the references are from a variety of sources or jokes that my friends and I have between us, such as the "Kool Aid" moment. I have to stress that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE FOLLOWING STORY AND IT WAS NOT MADE TO BE OFFENSIVE. Changes 8/13/12 – OK, so I think I fixed the spacing issue. Not sure.**

The sun rose slowly, illuminating a very wide and spacious basin, covered in the scars of a million battles. The edges banked upward sharply, creating a formidable barrier. The shadows were reluctantly forced from the soon-to-be-battleground by the bright light. Moments passed as almost physical tension laced the basin. Suddenly, it was broken as five figures came over the massive edge in the shape of a pentagon around the ends of the basin. Bone dry dirt crunched under ten feet as the generals spotted each other. Minutes passed as harsh glares and calculating gazes were passed between the five. The silence was broken as a loud and obnoxious voiced announced from thin air, "Let the carnage begin!"

The five men began racing down the sides, and a rumbling soon followed after. Then, the armies ran into visibility. Five mighty armies of the most unorthodox soldiers the universe would ever have the misfortune to house. The first army was a giant stampede of monstrous reptiles from a forgotten age. The second army was made up of legless zombies, flying through the air and teleporting short distances as they fired flames from their mouths. The third army consisted of a large amount of crudely drawn clones, with four mechanical arms each that screamed "I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" constantly. The fourth army was a group of steroid abusing creatures that grunted and yelled loudly. The fifth and final army was made of psychotically laughing pokemon and strange Russian men yelling about vodka. These were the minions of (in order) Connor, Drake, Andrew, Maxforce, and Ryan.

The five leaders of the babbling hordes clashed together in the center at the same moment. Connor ran in, knocking Drake to the ground with a black battle ax. Andrew engaged Maxforce with a giant pink hammer, and Ryan threw bottles of glowing booze at everyone. Drake pushed against Connor's downward swing with his bare hands, and forced him off. As Connor stumbled back, Drake pulled out a pie and nailed Connor in the face with it. Pausing, Connor licked up the frosting and spat in disgust, "What the fuck, pineapple pie!?" Meanwhile, Ryan had spawned a Mystery Box to assist him in the battle. He crossed his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut as the annoying music played. Opening his eyes again, he was dismayed to find he had gotten a giant Nerf gun. Pulling it out, he experimentally fired at Andrew.

Andrew was blown back from the sound wave of a hundred Justin Bieber discs playing at max volume from Ryan's new toy. Maxforce laughed, and pulled out his secret weapon: a fully loaded M60. Pointing it at the fallen Andrew, he fired. However, as he was unveiling his amazing gun, Andrew had pulled out his magical golf club that could shoot donuts and jammed it into the barrel of the M60. The weapon exploded in a shower of bubbles, knocking both combatants back with it's power level of OVER 9,0000! Ryan then pulled out a cup of applesauce and beaned Connor in the head with it. A recorded message played as Connor picked up the item. "Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Connor's eyes widened as Friday by Rebecca Black began playing from the applesauce. Screaming in agony, he tossed it into a black hole, where it was sucked out into space and jettisoned into another galaxy (where Rebecca Black belongs). As the battle raged, the minions in the background began their own war.

A squadron of pterodactyls that fired red lasers from their eyes engaged a flying battalion of glitchy Nazi Zombies. The zombies teleported up to the level the pterosaurs were flying at, but were almost immediately shot down. A horde of zombies bum-rushed a pterodactyl, pulling off it's legs like a hunk of stale bread. The dino fell from the sky, yelling loudly, "Fucking laaaaaaaaaagggggggggg!" It crashed in a group of Doctor Octagonopus' fighting with a quartet of Tanks (a.k.a. Andrew's army versus Maxforce's). The resulting explosion killed the entire group and incinerated countless other soldiers.

Maxforce's lieutenant, a Tank named Geoff, lowered his telescope. "Well lads," he said in a London accent, "let's join these frolicking ruffians!" He led a squad of Tanks down the hill in a knuckle walk towards the battle. His mechanical top hat opened up, and a robot arm popped out with a ridiculous looking missile. It fired at a T-rex, catching it in the mouth and blowing it's head off. Next, Geoff's monocle began to fire shrikes from a hidden opening, connected to an infinite supply by a garden hose. It mowed down pokemon and Nikolai copies with ease. The Nikolai's began to notice their dying... selves, and turned to attack the new threat. Geoff and the other Tanks were pelted mercilessly with broken vodka bottles, shoes, bullets, and even a few Nikolai clones.

As the massive war continued behind them, the writers kept up their own battle. Connor had created a toy car with a bomb strapped to it that constantly played The Never Ending Song as it harassed the others. Ryan was screaming some insensible gibberish about a K/D ratio as he wielded duel pistols that could shoot explosive rounds. He shot at Drake who decided to DO A BARREL ROLL and pulled out an MG42. They started a miniature firefight of their own. During this, Maxforce finished drawing a pentagram on the ground in pigeon blood. It opened up a dark portal to the gates of Hell, and a monstrous creature emerged. "HEY, IT'S FRED! OH MY GAMMIT, I HAD A GREAT DAY TODA-" His high pitched voice was cut off by the pipe bomb wedged in his throat. It exploded, lowering his voice at last and sending him back to the bowels of YouTube.

Ryan, who had run out of gangsta pistol ammo, decided it was time to fuck some shit up. He grabbed his signature and deadly weapon, the Panzerschreck. Laughing like a drug addicted hyena, Ryan began to rapid fire highly dangerous rockets at anything in sight. Connor ducked as a missile sped over his face. Time slowed down as he read along the side, "From Ryan, with hugs and kisses." Everything sped back up as it flew past him and detonated against the side of a zombie, taking it and it's friends to Hell. There, they would be tortured by having to watch reruns of My Little Pony and be forcefully read the entire Twilight saga. Shuddering at the unfortunate fate of Drake's minions caught in the blast, Connor righted himself and tossed a plasma grenade at Ryan. It exploded, sending him backwards and earning Connor a Sticky Spree.

In the very back, along the very end of the battlefield, a large neutral medical tent was set up. There, surgeons of each army worked endlessly to stem the flow of wounded. A human doctor walked up to a Nazi Zombie and quickly diagnosed the problem. Grabbing a pair of peg legs, he jammed them into the bloody hole where the creature's waist would be. Smiling to himself, he said proudly, "There! You're all fixed!" The moaning zombie quit it's griping to see what the doctor had done. Screaming shrilly, it fainted at the sight of it's new legs. The surgeon sighed happily, wandering away to save another ungrateful life.

Drake was holding a pair of plastic forks, stabbing downward ferociously at Andrew, who held a sword made of multicolored Lego pieces. The plastic forks brutally shattered the lego sword, and buried themselves deep in Andrew's hands. Crying out in pain, Andrew kicked Drake in the stomach, causing him to double over and loosen his grip on the forks. Andrew socked Drake in the jaw, spinning him around and rattling his teeth. Drake collapsed in a heap, little tweeting birds and stars flying around his blonde hair. But just as Andrew began to rise, he was bowled back over by a rampaging Nikolai who thought he had alcohol on him. Rolling around, he pulled out a Monkey Bomb and handed it to the now confused Russian. The explosive shrieked and said demonically, "You aren't Sam!" It exploded, throwing chunks of intoxicated Soviet through the air.

Several feet from Connor, a buzzing metal plate appeared. It flashed intensely, and lo and behold, there sat an Unreal Tournament 3 Redeemer. Eyes gleaming in excitement, Connor grabbed the new weapon and leveled it at the other generals. Smirking, he yelled loudly, "Suck on this!" The small scale battles between writers stopped as they heard Connor's shout. They all turned in time to see him cackle maniacally while a huge nuke flew towards them. It impacted in the center of the group, and created a red mushroom cloud shaped like a middle finger. It threw all five of them into the crowds, and instantly vaporized almost a third of the remaining minions.

As Maxforce rose painfully, coughing up a mouthful of blood, he saw a huge shape loom up out of the dust kicked up by the nuke. It was a bright steel blue pyramid, leading up to a burning skull that bled from it's eye sockets. Already, the other four were getting up, and Maxforce was determined to get the skull before anyone else. Some of the still conscious soldiers also noticed the strange item, and began to greedily rush towards it, regardless of their masters. They just wanted to wield the power for themselves. By the time Maxforce had reached the first level of the pyramid, the rest had awoken and now a stampede had begun to reach the flaming skull. Catching their eyes, they subconsciously sent a message to each other: get to the skull first, fight then. Maxforce yanked Ryan up first, and the others followed suite.

Working together as a vicious team, the five worked together in a wedge to force their way through to the prize. Connor had an energy sword, Andrew held a bow and arrows, Ryan had a bowie knife, Drake wielded a fire ax, and Maxforce grasped a katana. They barged and slaughtered in a straight path the the top, ignoring all others. They sliced, cut, shoved, pushed, shot and burned. Occasionally, they would have to switch weapons depending on the battle or if the original was lost. Inevitably, they reached the end of the road, and the rampant minions had learned to distance themselves, lest they end up like the others.

Turning from the carnage, Connor's eyes darted between he and the rest. They were all panting from the extensive battling. Chuckling evilly, he reached for the skull. But the obstacle course had yet to run out of surprises. Connor jumped at the sound of a loud screech. Suddenly, a monkey crawled out from behind the pedestal. Connor reached for the skull, but the monkey angrily swatted his hand away. This repeated for a few more minutes (with everybody else watching) before Connor lost his patience. Pulling out a picture, he showed it to the monkey. The animal exploded in a cloud of fur at the sight of a zombie clown. Grinning, Connor grabbed the skull victoriously. Holding it above his head, he yelled, "Oh yeah!" Suddenly, the entire pyramid began to shake. A deep voice yelled, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

In a cliched blinding flash of white light, the five teens were teleported to an unknown area. As the flare subsided, Connor stumbled about, trying to get his bearings. He could still barely see anything. Finally, after a minute and a half of rubbing his eyes and cursing angrily, he could see once more. They were in a darkened bathroom with dark stains coating the filthy walls. A TV with static going up and down the screen sat on an upturned box of clearance video games. Connor cringed in disgust. _Who in their right mind would buy this? _He thought, holding up a discarded copy of Help Barbie Clean Up Doggy Poo. _I'd rather_ _neuter myself with rusty hedge clippers._

Suddenly, the TV blared to life. It showed a grainy picture of a midget clown with red circles around his eyes and mouth, and dimples. "Oh my god, Andrew, how'd you get in there?" Connor laughed at his own joke before a frying pan collided with the back of his head. He fell on his face, a glowering Andrew staring at his prone form. "Asshole!" He yelled, kicking Connor. The other awoke as the stranger began speaking. "Hello, gentlemen," He began. "I want to play a ga-" He was interrupted by the frantic waving of Ryan's hand. "Yeeessss?" He asked impatiently. "What are those stains on the wall?" The person chuckled diabolically. "Isn't it obvious?" Ryan thought for a second, then stated "No." Sighing, the stranger clown said, "It's a big poop stain. I had burritos last Tuesday." Drake vomited into one of the nearby toilets while Ryan yelled a terrified "Not the burritos!"

The puppet creature continued his rant. "Anyway, I want to play a game. It's simple – don't press this button." Jigsaw (come on, it's obvious) pointed to his left where a large red button was attached to the wall. Ryan walked up to it and began inspecting the wiring and such. Getting his troll face on, Ryan said "Oops," and leaned against the button with his butt. He received a host of glares from the other "players." Whistling and turning around, Ryan tried to ignore everyone. Jigsaw cackled in the back as the TV went blank once more. The linoleum tile floor began shaking as the writers attempted to stay standing.

For the umpteenth time, a white light flared up and the five found themselves once more on the battleground. Drake threw his arms up and shouted "What did that accomplish!" As soon as he stopped talking, Connor noticed the new prize on the metal pedestal. Smiling, he picked up the plastic garden gnome with demonic glowing eyes and pegged Drake in the back of the head with it. "That." He said triumphantly. During the fiasco in the magical bathroom, all of the remaining minions had resorted to playing cards as they waited. "Got any fours?" A Dr. Octagonopus asked a pokemon. The anime monster shook it's head quietly. "LIES!" The Dr. yelled, firing a beam of pure Kool Aid – I mean energy - at the offending opponent. The pokemon could only look surprised as it was disintegrated.

Anyway, Maxforce had resorted to beating the others with a wooden canoe paddle and Andrew began screaming about giant soccer balls falling from the sky. He tripped over a discarded cardboard box and began the long descent down the side of the pyramid. By the time he had landed painfully at the bottom, the rest had resumed fighting with their assortment of random and deadly weapons. Andrew scowled angrily and pulled out an unassuming metal cube. He tossed it onto the ground where it unfolded into a heavy man cannon. Andrew pulled off his red and black camo backpack and began shaking it above the cannon. Random and frightening items fell out into the blue beam and fired up at the four at the top of the pyramid. Maxforce ducked as a boot, notebook, ammo box, eraser shaped like a smiley, xylophone and army helmet zipped over him.

Drake jumped in shock when a strange gun landed at his feet. Grinning deviously, he picked up the Portal Gun. He fired it under Ryan's foot and at the ground by the man cannon. Ryan unexpectedly (for him anyway) fell through a new hole in the metal and found himself flying through the air, becoming live ammo for Andrew's man cannon. This vicious cycle repeated itself as no one was currently willing to assist Ryan in his dilemma. Eventually, Ryan got himself into a position that would knock everyone off the pyramid. He nearly succeeded except for the fact that he missed Drake. Drake screamed "HA!" but was hit in the ass by a stray grand piano. He was yanked off the top of the metal construction by the piano's gravity beam of DOOM.

The four teens landed in a large pile of cat litter and "rocks" in a sunken pit. Meanwhile, Andrew was trying to carve a tombstone for them out of a block of salt and a toothpick. Ryan jumped out of the pit, flailing his arms in circles and screaming "DOODEE" loudly as he ran around. Andrew facepalmed at the sight. While Ryan carried on with his spaz attack, the rest woke up and pulled themselves out of the pit as well. Connor and Drake pulled out a pair of Uzis each and ran at Andrew, screaming about cookie dough ice cream as they pinwheeled their arms and sprayed bullets everywhere. Andrew took cover behind a conveniently placed crate of dog biscuits and returned fire with his PPSH-41. Maxforce joined them, yanking out an AK47 and literally jumping in.

Ryan finished raving about his crap covered clothes and decided he could only make the situation worse, so he obviously had to jump in too. He grabbed his trusty garden hoe and ran towards the group, swinging wildly and shouting "ALL THE DOO DAA DAY!" He brought the hoe up in a wide arc, cutting Connor's right hand off in the process. Everyone stopped fighting to stare at Connor's stump of a wrist. They all ran around yelling like headless chickens until the lost limb regrew. Sighing in collective relief, they resumed the skirmish.

Before things could escalate once more, however, a giant swirling vortex of swirly goodness opened up to the left. Drake ceased his mindless beating of Andrew with a rubber mallet to see what would appear next. The obnoxious voice announced, "New blood!" The portal warped, and there stood... a Grunt. Drake and Andrew sighed, until the Grunt said "You killed Jub Jub!" and pulled out a Spartan Laser on them. The five teens began panicking and ran about as the psychotic Grunt FIRED HIS LAZOR at them, all the while laughing insanely. Hurrying, Maxforce drew another pentagram in cockroach guts. Out of the gate popped Ellis with a strange smirk on his face. "Adrenaline here!" He said, jabbing a needle into his arm. "WUBUBUBUBUW!" Ellis, limbs flailing like a Gmod rag doll, launched himself at the Grunt. The squat alien ran about, squealing as it was beaten with Ellis' frantic fists. A different voice yelled "CHEESEBURGAH!" and Ellis imploded, taking the Grunt with him.

Connor took advantage of the momentary distraction and jumped up, performing a super deadly Sparta Kick +2 on Maxforce. Maxforce took 400,000 damage and fainted. Drake used his Invite Spam ability to overwhelm Connor and bury him under a mountain of pixel envelopes. Andrew threw his shitty Xbox 360 at Ryan and hit him in the crotch. Ryan doubled over in pain and landed on his face, struggling to breathe. Andrew and Drake, the last two currently standing, glared at each other and readied their next attack. Andrew had his arm cocked back with a cinder block, and Drake held a bowling ball. Neither of them got to do anything though. Ryan jumped up, screaming "HAX!11!1" and threw a pair of bulky computer monitors at the other two boys. The screens smashed against them, flinging Andrew into a (not so) conveniently placed pond and Drake into a pit of flesh eating puppies.

Andrew dragged himself out of the pond, coughing up a tire, several fish and at least a gallon of poop water. Drake also dragged himself out, his clothes covered in tears and bite marks. Connor and Maxforce had recovered and were going at it again with a metal detector and chicken stuck in a traffic cone that occasionally exploded. Ryan had taken it upon himself to yell completely unrelated and inappropriate things as he watched. "Shit! Piss! Dinosaurs! Gas! Butt hole!" Eventually Drake shoved a dirty sock full of nickels into his mouth to shut him up. Andrew added some industrial grade duct tape for good measure. Drake grabbed a grenade with a rubber duck strapped to it and lobbed it at Maxforce and Connor. It blew up and knocked them both onto their asses. Connor's chicken squawked and imploded while Maxforce's metal detector disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Just before Connor and Maxforce could get ownd by everybody else, the sky darkened considerably and thunder rumbled across the rocky land. Confused, Ryan effortlessly picked up a struggling Andrew and held him in the air. Not thinking straight, Andrew slid his grenade launcher off his back to shoot Ryan, and was almost instantly struck by a brilliant bolt of lightning. Smiling innocently, Ryan put Andrew back down on the ground. Ryan was kicked in the balls for his troubles.

The clouds floated off in random directions as the five simply shrugged off the strange moment. They _were_ fighting each other with things that didn't exist. As they watched Ryan and Andrew hurt each other, a new mystery box had appeared behind them. Noticing this, Ryan yelled, "Look, a shiny!" Everyone immediately looked towards where he was pointing. Angry at the false alarm, they turned back just in time to see Ryan open the mystery box. The annoying jingle floated out, and nothing appeared above the box. Confused, Ryan peaked inside. He jumped back as a t-rex head popped out and yelled "SURPRISE COCKFAG!" The box exploded with a psychotic Woody the woodpecker laugh. As Ryan recovered from the explosion, Connor became bored, so he decided to dick around with the dimension, so he opened a random glowy portal thingy. He stuck his head through just to retract it quickly as a huge paw swiped at him. Out of the portal stepped one of his greatest nemeses.

The massive Alpha Deathclaw stepped through the portal and growled at Connor. The boy narrowed his eyes and said, "We meet once again, you overgrown gecko." The Deathclaw roared angrily, displaying it's willingness to fight. Connor smirked and said, "Well, this time I remembered to be prepared!" The monstrous mutant stopped mid-roar at this announcement. Reluctantly, it looked down. Fifteen flashing and beeping cases of C-4 were under it's colossal foot. Yelling, "FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" Connor pushed down on the detonator button. Nothing happened. The Deathclaw stood there, surprised at the turn of events. However, it failed to notice the large Fat Man mini-nuke launcher appear behind it. The mini-nuke sailed straight into it's back and exploded. Connor had to cover his face to avoid big steamy piles of falling feces. "HA! I always knew you were full of shit!" A cricket chirped in the background and someone said "Lame!" Connor pulled out a pistol and shot said person in the dick.

Aaaaaanyway, the five were beginning to wear down. It had been a long day, and without any fattening and/or sugary foods to stuff their faces with, their bodies were beginning to slow down as well. The rules at this point were simple: be the last one standing. They prepared for the final battle. Connor and his trusty duel M1911's, Andrew and his machete, Drake with a fire ax, Ryan with a panzershreck (obviously), and Maxforce with a hockey stick with a cleaver taped on the end. Andrew began the fight, charging Drake with a cry of "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" The pair met in a clang of blades, sparks flying. Ryan and Connor began to run sideways, firing away at each other while Maxforce joined Andrew and Drake.

Meanwhile, Connor and Ryan blew the everloving FFFFFFUCK out of anything nearby. Sadly, neither of them hit anything important, 'cause that would be too much fun, and the universe can't have that. While this went on, The other three were locked in an amazing display of close combat skills – in other words, they were sitting on the ground, screaming like some MLG kid on Black Ops that brags about how he prestiged for the fifty-billionth time today, as they hit each other over the head. Eventually, Drake fell asleep from the sheer boring radiating from them.

_Drake is done for!_

As this continued, Connor decided to end this retarded fight. He sprung forward, head-butting Ryan in the crotch with the force of a thousand Chuck Norris fists. Ryan fell over, landing on his face. Gasping, he asked, "What is with people and hitting me in the balls!?" Connor came over, and said quietly, "_Tortas urinario buen gusto." _**(A/N: I got this idea from a machinima I saw, I don't mean any offense to any Spanish speaking readers, and I got this from Google Translate, so if it is worded weird, don't be surprised.) **Connor kicked Ryan over, causing him to fall into a pit of ravenous bunnies that randomly appeared. Ryan ran around screaming as he yanked a psychotic rabbit off his ass.

_Ryan was pwnd!_

As Connor finished off his opponent, Andrew and Maxforce were going at it to the left. They did anything they could to inflict harm: yo' mama jokes, stabbing, slapping, screaming loudly, throwing bricks, and shooting lasers every which way. Andrew jumped in the air, his machete ready to be brought down onto Maxforce's head. However, Maxforce saw this coming, and sidestepped. Andrew face planted on the ground, his limbs sticking up in awkward angles as he twitched painfully. Maxforce moved in for the kill. Before he could, though, the sound of a energy weapon being activated came from behind. Turning around, he saw Connor there, with a Darth Vader helmet he found somewhere and a red lightsaber. "Max... I am your co-writer," He said in a menacing voice. Maxforce fell to his knees and yelled to the heavens, "NOOO!" Connor, grimacing, whined, "Aw, shut up," and hit him in the head with a pineapple.

_Maxforce is a n00b!_

The last two left were Andrew and Connor. Andrew, who had recovered, said, "I always knew it would come down to this." Connor, a smug grin on his face, said, "We both know how this is going to end, Andrew. Only one of us can leave here victorious." Andrew, smiling as well now, replied, "Then let's make it a fight worth remembering." Connor pulled a shiny katana off his back, and Andrew grabbed his machete. They ran forward at the same time, and their blades collided. Before the fight could continue though, the ground around them exploded as a giant quadruped reptile the size of a small skyscraper with gatling guns came pounding in. "It's a squiggoth! Run boyz! AAAAAHHHH!" Connor ran away screaming, diving into a ditch while adding "Get to the elevator!"

Andrew, pulling out duel bazookas, charged the massive creature, screaming loudly. Connor cheered him on from the safety of his ditch, waving around a little flag that said "GO ANDREW" on it. Andrew leaped into the air, firing both tubes at once... and the Squiggoth stepped on him. Connor, and a random crowd of onlookers let out a collective gasp. The creature lifted it's foot, revealing a flattened but still living Andrew. "I can still fight, don't worr-!" The Squiggoth stepped down again. Andrew decided to just stop trying at this point. In the end, the only one left standing was Connor. Blinking, he said in shock, "I, I won! I won! YEAH!" He yelled, doing an embarrassing little dance in victory.

_Andrew epically failed!_

Connor pumped his fists into the air, yelling happily. The narrator from paragraph one came out of the magical invisible booth he was reporting from. "Congratulations, insert name here!" He announced, reading from an index card. "You have won the grand tournament of the universe and all that it holds! Here is your prize!" The narrator smiled, pulling a giant #1 foam finger from behind him. Connor couldn't believe it. _THIS _is what he wins? Falling to his knees, he yelled, "NOOOOOO- hey, wait," Grabbing the foam finger, he pointed it at the narrator and yelled, "Bang bang bang!" All of the narrator's limbs blew off, his torso flopping around on the ground. Spinning in a circle without moving his feet, Connor yelled, "Pew pew pew pew pew pew pew!" Everybody around him – the remaining minions that is – exploded, all of their body parts flying around in the air.

Connor had an insanely gleeful smile on his face as his battered friends dragged themselves up to him. Waving his foam finger in their tired faces, he yelled, "Look at what I won guys!" Andrew sucked in a breath to argue, but just sighed and literally dragged himself away. Connor just smiled at him. "So... same time next week guys?" With a yell heard around the world, they told him:

"NOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
